The Nation Awards
by WorldOtaku
Summary: All countries will be called together for the biggest event in the world...Speaking of the world, the planet personification will be hosting. I've already said too much, just read it Warning: First fic
1. Choose Your Destination (Part 1)

"Hello,"said in a feminine voice

"I have come to tell the reader about the Nation Awards. When I was on my porch the other day..."

May 22, 6ᴀᴍ

A young woman was sipping coffee on her porch when a man on a bike came past saying

"Extra! Extra!"and threw a newspaper at her doorstep.

"Thank You Mr. Newspaper!" she said.

"Your welcome!" he replied

"On the newspaper it said that there will be an international nation award ceremony in a few months, and they wanted me as host."

Little did she know they sent letters to her about it but, she hasn't checked her mail recently.

"They also said that I could chose where it will be held. I don't where I could chose, there are so many places."

"My name is Mother Earth, by the way."

* * *

**Author's Note: Tell in the comments where you want it to be held**


	2. Chosen Destination (Part 2)

Readers Code: [Title Card] | (Note) | {Eyecatch} | -Other-

* * *

___Mother Earth: The Nation Awards is an event that is held every thousand years that awards a nation on their special qualities. Each award is made out of precious metals that can't be found anywhere else. There are also excellent consolation prizes._

___They hold the event in a____n____ Olympic-like stadium with almost every country attending_

___XXXXXXXX: ____Gaia____ will____ tell you more about The Awards and who I am later, but for now..._

******Both: START PART 2!**

Hetalia Opening~ [Chosen Destination pt.2]

Every nation is gathered in the U.N. Building because something important happening soon. It's so important that even some micronations showed up. Everyone is chatting because no one was on the speaking platform. America said something ridiculous about British cooking. France and Britain also got in to a fight about who's cooking was better (Even though the winner was obvious). Belarus was stalking Russia which made him freak out. Hungary then hit Prussia with her frying pan because he broke Austria's violin. It was a basic world meeting until she started speaking.

"Hello, my children" she said

Everyone stopped and looked at her

"I know what your thinking"

"I am Terra, Erde, Земля, Gaia. I am Mother Earth. Personally I like being called Gaia, it sounds human."

{Gaia: Hetalia}

Britain spoke "Excuse me Ms. Earth"

"You don't have to be so formal, call me Gaia"

Britain continued "Didn't you call us here to discuss something important?"

"Yes I did. I called you here to discuss the Awards" said Gaia

"Who's going to be the host country?" asked Austria

"To be honest, I haven't decided yet.." she was interrupted when someone started yelled from the audience

"Have the awesome awards in the awesome Prussia!"

"You can't have the Awards if you're no longer a country!" it was then Hungary bashed his face in with her skillet.

Gaia thought to herself "I don't normally like violence, but Prussia kinda deserved that."

{Prussia+Hungary: Hetalia!}

"I haven't decided yet who will be the host country, but I have an idea on how to decide. Everyone write your name on a piece of paper and pass it down."

Everyone did as they were told

"Someone bring me a box please" Gaia asked

"Here you go"

"Thank you."

"I'll pick a name out of the box and whoever it is, they'll be the host country"

Everyone thought it sounded fair

Gaia reached her hand into the box and grabbed a piece of paper

"And the host country is... Greece!"

"What?!"

Everyone turned to look at an angry Turkish man

"You can't have something that important in such a jackass of a country!" Turkey yelled

"I bet Japan wants it in my country" Greece responded

"Japan doesn't want a half-assed award ceremony"

While Greece and Turkey were fighting about who was Japan's best friend, Japan stood up and spoke

"Everyone look at my thumb." Japan then pulled on his thumb, and with a little bit of struggling... IT CAME OFF

"AHHHHH!" Everyone screemed

Japan officially freaked out Italy, Romano, The Baltics, France, The Micronations, Greece, and Turkey for the rest of the week

It even made Gaia a little scared

"Let's continue next week" Gaia announced nervously

"That's probably best" Japan said

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the really late update. I had major Writers Block and I had to get through the school year... Next week is school for me :(

I'll try to update as soon as possible so I'll make it easier for everyone. In the comments or through PM, give me ideas for later chapers, and I'll try my best too choose one and make it into a chapter. You can even come up with the title for the chapter but it has to have clever to the subject of the chapter

Ciao,

HetaOtaku


End file.
